


Frágil

by Kaiku_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cold, Drama, Drama & Romance, Lanakila, M/M, Melemele, Romance, Snow, Ula-Ula, stone - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Tilo se encuentra solo, sin sus amigos, sin aventuras, entrenado duro con su abuelo. Después de meses sin tener noticias de nadie, llega a sus oídos un rumor sobre una criatura misteriosa en Lanakila.





	Frágil

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se ajusta a los acontecimientos sucedidos en Pokémon Sol/Luna, no en UltraSol/UltraLuna. Así pues, Lillie es la que se va de la región y Gladio se queda.
> 
> Este fic ha sido creado con motivo del 21avo reto literario del foro de Mundo Yaoi, y originalmente está posteado allí bajo el pseudónimo Kaiku-kun.

La leyenda de los salvadores de Alola corrió como la pólvora por todo el archipiélago, incluso en regiones lejanas a éste. Cómo unos pocos humanos y sus Pokémon salvaron el mundo de la invasión de los ultraentes.

Evidentemente, no lo contaron todo. Tampoco lo de la Fundación Aether, ni de la partida de Lylia, y el peso recayó sobre el desaparecido Team Skull, un simple mal recuerdo.

La mayoría, a excepción de los capitanes y los Kahuna, perdieron la pista del grupo. Sun había desaparecido en Poni, probablemente buscando nuevos retos sin que le conocieran. Lylia se había ido para ayudar a que su madre se recuperase. Y Gladio… simplemente se desvaneció. Eso molestaba tremendamente a Tilo, quien pasaba sus días en Melemele entrenando para vencer todas las veces que pudiera a su abuelo, y así dejar de ser su sombra.

Tilo y Gladio habían peleado muchas veces, como aliados y como enemigos. El rubio, siempre reticente a cualquier contacto emocional, se acabó ablandando y prometió combates amistosos y visitas a Tilo y compañía, pero nada de eso se cumplió. Hacía meses que no se sabía nada de él.

El nieto del Kahuna llevaba su enfado por dentro. Procuraba pensar poco en ello, pues disfrutaba mucho con sus entrenamientos en los bosques de la isla. Si cualquiera apostara que el chico estaba cabreado, y no tan feliz como siempre estaba, nadie daría un céntimo por esa apuesta.

—¡Abuelo, me voy a Hauoli a buscar provisiones! —dijo tan feliz, un día que se había levantado especialmente alterado.

—¡Ojojojo! ¡Ya sé qué quiere decir eso!

—No me lo gastaré todo en malasadas, lo prometo.

Un paseo por Hauoli siempre le venía bien, en estas situaciones. El bullicio de la ciudad le permitía silenciar sus propios pensamientos.

¿Cómo había podido haberle dejado tirado así? Pensaba que eran amigos, pensaba que podrían correr nuevas aventuras juntos, pero se había ido. Le cabreaba su indiferencia, su egoísmo, su aplastante habilidad para defraudar a los demás cuando anteponía su persona a la amistad.

Pero le cabreaba más que le estuviera amando como lo hacía. Sabía que la única razón por la que no se enfadaba con Sun también por su ausencia era que quería a Gladio, y era inevitable. No se había dado cuenta mientras luchaba con él, mientras hacía frente a la amenaza de los ultraentes con sus amigos, simplemente notó cómo se le rompía el corazón poco a poco al no encontrarle en ninguno de sus lugares de entrenamiento habituales. Y solamente lo buscaba a él, a nadie más.

Paseando por Hauoli volvió a sonreír, olvidándose de sus sentimientos. Veía a jóvenes entrenadores como él pasear con sus Pokémon, niños pequeños reírse por las gracias que éstos hacían, a mayores desesperados persiguiendo a sus hijos y, en general, un ambiente festivo muy típico de la ciudad. A veces uno podía confundir fiestas de verdad con un día cualquiera en Hauoli.

Pero a Tilo se le borró de un plumazo la sonrisa cuando escuchó por encima del hombre una intrigante conversación, cerca del ayuntamiento:

—Es peligroso acercarse al monte Lanakila últimamente —dijo un tertuliano.

—Bueno, es la sede de la Liga Pokémon, está lleno de peligros y de entrenadores fuertes —contestó con calma un segundo.

—Eh, que yo soy uno de ellos —replicó un tercero—. Y no es ninguna broma lo que hay allí arriba.

—Se rumorea que habita desde hace poco un espíritu.

—¡Anda ya!

—En serio. A veces aparece en forma de un Pokémon desconocido, y otras como un humano blanco como la nieve de Lanakila. Se esconde en cuevas y entre la niebla. Algunos lo llaman el Espíritu Blanco.

—Bah, debe de ser un Pokémon de tipo Fantasma de otra región. Desde lo de los Ultraentes que llegan muchos Pokémon distintos a los que conocemos.

—Pero te lo aseguro, es muy fuerte… —empezó a detallar el tercero, mientras Tilo dejaba de escuchar.

Tilo no tenía ninguna duda de lo que había oído: Gladio y Silvally, un paliducho con un Pokémon desconocido. Si se lo decía a cualquier conocido, o a su abuelo, creerían que estaba delirando, o que se estaba forzando a buscar señales del rubio allá donde le dieran la ocasión de encontrarlas. Así que su plan fue muy simple: esconderlo.

—¡Abuelo, me voy a ver a Zarala a Ula-Ula!

—¿Entrenamiento especial?

—¡Tú lo has dicho! —dijo con buena energía, en parte alentada por las noticias que acababa de recibir.

Dejó toda la compra en el sofá, cogió un abrigo de montaña para combatir el frío de Lanakila y se fue volando de casa.

*  *  *

El tacto frío de la nieve, el viento traicionero rasgando su fina y pálida piel, la inclemente fortaleza de la roca… Todo en Lanakila era un aviso a cualquier atrevido que eligiera hacer vida allí. Sin embargo, Gladio no podía encontrar mejor metáfora en el mundo para describirse a sí mismo. Le parecía el mejor hogar, después del blanco cegador del Paraíso Aether.

Gladio era un superviviente en ese paraje. Cada encuentro nuevo con la naturaleza suponía un reto. Su abrigo de piel que mezclaba el gris de la roca con el blanco de la nieve había acumulado tantas capas a lo largo de los tres meses que había pasado allí, que ya le costaba encontrar su propio cuerpo.

Sin embargo, se le hacía gracioso pensar que, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo expuesto a la nieve y el sol, su piel se negaba a tornarse más morena. Apenas un poquito. Era una broma que se hacía a sí mismo, y a veces hasta se forzaba a buscar la luz solar para intentar coger el moreno de nieve, pero no había manera.

Además, sus expediciones por las laderas de la montaña habían alarmado a los entrenadores que subían a desafiar al Alto Mando, y había empezado a oír tonterías sobre que era un espíritu. En cuanto lo supo, decidió que lo usaría como herramienta para evitar el contacto humano, y empezó a enviar a Silvally, cubierto de parte de su abrigo, para asustarles y que no encontraran la cueva donde pasaba sus días.

Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que alguien hiciera caso omiso de esas advertencias.

Gladio había estado contando los días que había pasado allí. Recordaba cuándo se había ido, y cuándo había empezado a poblar esa cueva, y llevaba la cuenta rasgando la pared, como un vulgar prisionero. Cualquier herramienta informática que pudiera conectarse a una red estaba moralmente prohibido para él, si no quería caer en la trampa de nuevo.

—Catorce de Febrero —suspiró—. Me apuesto lo que quieras que será hoy cuando me encuentren.

Silvally gruñó, sin prestarle mucha atención. Gladio acarició la piedra donde acababa de añadir la señal de ese día, con tristeza. Luego lo golpeó con rabia al darse cuenta de que tres meses no habían servido de nada si lo primero que hacía al acercarse una fecha tan mínimamente señalada como esa era ponerse sentimental.

—¡Maldita sea!

Todo daba igual. Daba igual lo que hiciera, con qué ocupara su mente, cuantas formas de torturarse físicamente encontrara en las nieves de Lanakila, a cuántos rivales asustara, a cuántos Pokémon derrotara, o cuántas capas añadiera a su abrigo para evitar ser reconocido. Mientras un miligramo de su corazón le recordara qué le aguardaba fuera de la montaña, todo estaba perdido. Es más, sabía que todos los miedos que le esperaban allí fuera vendrían justamente ese día a por él. Sabía que se rendiría en cuanto aparecieran. Sabía que todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

Solamente hacía falta una sombra de esa sonrisa, y todo habría acabado.

Esperó durante medio día, encerrado en su cueva. No le apetecía salir. Si querían encontrarle, daba igual las vueltas que diera por la montaña. Igualmente, ya sabía qué ocurriría.

Hacia media tarde, cuando ya apenas se vislumbraba luz del exterior, unos pasos veloces se acercaron hasta la entrada de la cueva. Alguien llevaba una antorcha que apenas daba luz. Gladio miró hacia la luz, y se dio cuenta de que no era una antorcha, sino la luz de color cálido de una rotomdex. No se molestó en esconderse. Se puso delante del fuego que había prendido.

—Gladio… —Fue como un nombre susurrado al viento, como soltar aliento. El rubio reconoció la voz de Tilo al instante—. Por fin te encuentro.

—Me figuraba que vendrías, tarde o temprano.

Tilo se quitó la capucha, y la luz del fuego, entorpecida por el cuerpo de Gladio, reveló una cara enrojecida por el frío, pese a su piel morena. Pero lo mejor, según el rubio, era que no sonreía. En su lugar, Tilo mostraba tristeza y enfado. Aún había esperanzas.

—He venido para hacerte cumplir tu promesa.

—Yo no te he prometido nada.

—Dijiste que lucharíamos y que viviríamos aventuras juntos.

—Eso no es una promesa —repuso Gladio, sin mirarle. Si Tilo seguía por ese camino, ganaría—. Solamente una posibilidad.

—No me repliques con esa mierda de argumento —dijo contundentemente el nieto del Kahuna, con una pizca de cólera en su mirada—. No te atrevas a huir de esa forma tan penosa.

Ese último reproche sacudió todo el cuerpo de Gladio, y saltó a la defensiva:

—No he venido aquí a esperar que llegue un crío con lo que cree que es una lección. Lárgate.

—No —contestó en el mismo tono—. He venido aquí a decirte lo que siento y tú me vas a escuchar. Ya he pasado suficiente tiempo sonriendo porque sí.

—No quiero oírlo.

—Gladio, estoy aquí porque…

—Cállate.

—… porque quiero estar contigo, yo te…

—¡Que te calles!

—Te quiero, Gladio.

—¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES LO QUE TE DICEN?! ¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO! ¡NO NECESITO SABER DE TUS EMOCIONES, NECESITO QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME DEJE EN PAZ! ¡¿TANTO OS CUESTA DE ENTENDER?!

Los gritos pusieron en alerta a Silvally. Gladio había perdido los estribos, en lo que pensaba que sería una victoria ajustada de su propia razón sobre lo que el exterior venía a darle. Las palabras de Tilo habían rebotado como luz en un espejo por todo su cuerpo, su cerebro, su corazón. Había enrojecido con ellas, y solamente había incrementado su rabia.

—Yo sí que lo entiendo. Te da miedo. Y estás solo.

—¡No, cállate! ¡Vine aquí con la esperanza de que me dejarais en paz, de que pudiera tener una vida normal, a mi gusto, que podría seguir con mi vida como yo siempre la he deseado! ¡Y tú vienes aquí con lo que crees que es la verdad que puedes entregar a cualquiera y forzarles a seguirte! ¡Pues esto no funciona así! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo o…!

Se interrumpió él mismo cuando vio que Tilo se acercaba decididamente a él. Pensaba que iba a cometer una locura, o que se lo llevaría a rastras hasta Melemele. Quedó un segundo petrificado, incapaz de moverse. Cuando reaccionó, quiso empujar a Tilo para alejarle, pero en vez de recibir lo que esperaba, un beso o un abrazo, se encontró en el suelo, con los oídos pitándole, con la cabeza vibrando de dolor y con un labio partido.

—Eres un cobarde y no entiendo cómo puedo estar enamorado de ti. Espero volver a ver al Gladio de verdad pronto.

Y se fue, ignorando la amenazadora posición de Silvally. Gladio respiró hondo y dejó que su cuerpo se acabara de tumbar en la roca. Daba igual el dolor, y la sangre. Solamente quería poder respirar.

*  *  *

_Unos meses después_

Tilo no fue capaz de estar enfadado mucho tiempo más, después de aquello. Sencillamente se despreocupó. Hizo como Gladio, ocupar la mente en lo que importaba de verdad: entrenar para ser Kahuna.

Sin embargo, miraba frecuentemente hacia la entrada de Pueblo Lilli, esperando ver al rubio. No podía simplemente olvidarlo. Había alcanzado a entender por qué Gladio se había aislado, con la diferencia que él tenía aún esperanza. Podía vivir con ello.

Por eso, cuando a inicios de verano le vio aparecer con su habitual aspecto oscuro, sonrió como siempre había hecho y se acercó a paso ligero hacia él. Gladio también se acercó a él, y se paró justo el tiempo necesario para decir:

—Lo siento.

Tilo frenó un segundo, empezó a lagrimear y se abrazó a Gladio para que no le viera llorar.

—Te quiero —contestó Tilo, repitiendo lo que había dicho meses atrás en la montaña.

—Yo también te quiero.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado :) tengo otro fic de esta pareja, buscadlo si queréis, se llama "Mahalo" :) también hay links mágicos en mi perfil :P


End file.
